<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Think Twice by Suhr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637614">Don't Think Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhr/pseuds/Suhr'>Suhr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suhr/pseuds/Suhr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>军队paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Merlin | Caster, 梅林/咕哒子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Think Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公交又颠簸了一下，立香睁开眼睛，发现她的脑袋枕在梅林的大腿上，梅林的手漫无目的地抚摸着她脖子后面的发根。久违的无梦睡眠，或是之前在罗马尼家喝的酒，让她的脑袋像灌了水泥一样沉重，零星的文字拼凑不出一句要说的话。梅林注意到她醒了，手指的动作停下。</p><p>此时老旧的铁皮车在一阵难以忍受的声响中停靠在路边，打断了他们之间短暂的沉默。立香直起身，甩了甩脑袋，摇晃着下车。梅林跟在她的身后，罕见地没有主动说话。</p><p>这是一个没有站牌的车站。标记站点的不过是挨着山路一块孤零零的石墩，像是被遗弃在竣工现场的多余边角料，知道其意义的只有一言不发的公交司机，和他们这些返乡的军人。她和梅林穿过马路，拨开灌木丛，往山下的小树林里走。</p><p>夜深了，皎洁的满月照亮了脚下的泥泞小路，夏末的虫鸣有气无力。</p><p>从基地里溜出去的时候，他们走的也是这条路。立香现在有点后悔她和梅林搞得这么偷偷摸摸，毕竟，事实上他们是这次联合演习里头衔最大的两名军官，站在他们肩上指点江山的只有上将吉尔伽美什，本人还在回归内海的母舰上。即便他们光明正大地要求下属开车把他们送到退役的阿基曼上尉家里，也没什么不妥——但这种隐秘的、无伤大雅的偭规越矩，他们从军校时代起便习惯心照不宣。</p><p>另一方面，罗马尼也不愿意他们大张旗鼓地来看望他。</p><p>藤丸立香和梅林是一年前在各自的舰队上收到前队友罗曼因伤退役的消息的。而那时，迦勒底亚斯突击队已经解散五年了——他们五年之间从未见过面；所有人都各奔东西，唯一例外的是跟在医疗官罗曼身边转移到北非战场的达芬奇。</p><p>消息也是达芬奇带给他们的：罗马尼在萨拉井执行任务时，被敌人用枪从背后射中了脊椎。当时男人正跪在地上为一名士兵止血，被击中后，连手都没有挪一下。当列昂纳多在黄沙漫漫中找到他的时候，医疗官还在向另一名伤员的位置匍匐前行，臂弯里挎着他的急救包。</p><p>“他知道自己双腿已经没知觉了，但在离开战场之前，他还能多救一个人。”通讯机里，达芬奇失真的嗓音似乎因为信号微弱而颤抖。没过几个月，立香听说列昂纳多也退役消失了。</p><p>藤丸立香当时漂泊在海上。她知道自己还有七个月才能登陆。这七个月的时间中，她一直在想象那个温柔又笨手笨脚的罗马尼坐在轮椅里的生活，半夜失眠时就走到甲板上数星星。</p><p>然而，当她实际见到罗曼时，他脸上的笑容比她最谨慎的想象还要轻松。</p><p>黄昏时分，罗曼坐在家门口等待着她与梅林的到来。他的脚边蹲着一条毛发蓬松的金毛，在他们靠近的时候威胁地低吠着，被主人拍了一下脑袋，蔫蔫地不搭理人了。打过招呼后，罗曼转过轮椅自然而然地滑进屋，就像完全感受不到失去双腿对生活带来的影响。立香下意识地朝身边的梅林投出不知所措的一瞥，而对方只是轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀。</p><p>罗曼没有准备太多的菜，她才发现来客只有她和梅林。“伊什塔尔呢？不是说特意请假从国外飞回来吗，还让妹妹艾蕾顶替当一天公司总裁。”宴客的主人无奈地揉了揉脑门，说大小姐记错日期了，“昨晚一个人到我这里，今天早上刚走。”梅林笑出眼泪，说不愧是她。</p><p>——那达芬奇呢。她没有问出声。</p><p>电视播着新闻，金毛趴在门口。他们一顿晚饭吃到池月东上，还是罗曼主动赶的人，说如果被某位金闪闪的上将知道你俩擅离职守跑出来，你们就完了。他单手比作手枪温柔地晃了晃。</p><p> </p><p>“好像退休生活也挺惬意的。”</p><p>立香拨开身前的一个小树枝，忽然开口。</p><p>“哦是吗，”梅林接腔，语气里带着笑意，“人家罗马尼还有一技之长，开个诊所当当小村医。你退休要怎么维持生计，露肱二头肌给人家收保护费？”</p><p>她扭头看他，挥了挥胳膊。梅林乐呵呵地连喊饶命。</p><p>树木逐渐变得稀疏，不远处能看到基地的围墙。他们沿着围墙走了一会儿，她才又说，其实她可以开饭馆，她撩起袖子炒菜也是很能干的。</p><p>“唔，也许真的可以。”立香看梅林摸了摸他的下巴，忽然揽住她的肩膀。她克制住自己下意识往回缩的冲动，听他说，“那我做你的服务生怎么样，可爱的女孩子肯定络绎不绝。”</p><p>梅林凑得很近。她看见月光停在他的睫毛上，有一瞬间恍惚地觉得，横亘在他与她之间五年的时间似乎从未存在过。然而他们昨天清晨才正式会面。站在各自小队的前方，几乎看不清对方的面孔。那才更真实。她用口型一字一顿地说：</p><p>“去你的。”</p><p>梅林笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“还是不行吗？”罗曼问她。她摇摇头，视线看着地面。</p><p>那时他们还在迦勒底亚斯的巡航舰上。船上有数百名工作人员，顶尖的心理医疗专家就不下十人，可是这件事藤丸立香只愿意对同为前线队友的医生一个人开口——实际上，那还是医生主动提出的问题，她只不过别开眼睛，不置可否，耳朵有点烫。她真想找条地缝。</p><p>“还是拉不开和梅林的距离吗？”</p><p>她知道，罗曼是纯粹出于对于一名队友和后辈的关怀，才这样问她。这疑似单纯的关心又疑似定期的心理辅导发生在医生的私人舱里，除了他们，没有第三个人能打听到这个秘密。面对罗曼，立香足够放心，也足够放松。她甚至把那件事都说了——梅林在她十六岁的时候强吻过她，当着许多人的面。十六岁的梅林是个混蛋。他现在没那么混蛋了。</p><p>罗曼咬着钢笔帽。如果“没那么混蛋”是指他看见的，梅林时常像是要把嘴唇贴到立香脸上说话的样子，那医疗官可不敢苟同。</p><p>起因是他发现这两名同时加入迦勒底的新队员，距离感近得奇怪。男孩不是揽着女孩的肩膀，就是粘着她的后背。甚至在食堂吃饭的时候，梅林也热衷于和立香胳膊挤着胳膊，大腿挨着大腿。这种行为本身就令人疑惑，因为两个人很明显没有私下恋爱；不过他也无意对队员的私生活评头论足，底线是，如果队伍的发挥不会受到影响——然而女孩突然僵硬的脊椎、紊乱的呼吸，短暂下降的注意力，显然指向了他不愿看到的结果。</p><p>在任何人的眼里，这件事都不应该怪立香。她只不过是梅林肢体亲近癖——如果真有这么个事的话，据罗曼所知是没有的——的定向受害者。按照世间常识，此时坐在罗曼对面的应该是加害人梅林。他应该轻咳一声，语重心长：“你要检点，和藤丸要保持男女之间一般来说看起来比较正常的距离，不要给她和大家造成困扰”，并在梅林皱起眉头耍赖之前，以上级的威严逼着他写下一封一千字的检讨书和保证信。问题圆满解决。</p><p>但立香无论如何也不愿意。</p><p>她带着几分恳求的意味，对他说，医生你不要和梅林说这件事，这是她自己的问题。</p><p>“没有保持心态平和，是我做得不够好。”</p><p>罗曼当然想纠正。但他知道，作为医生，倾听引导她的想法，远比强迫她改变重要。</p><p>医生的观察记录持续了不到半年，在一次发生在地中海的战役后结束了。在城市的撤离掩护中，藤丸立香遭遇了远距离轰炸，被掩埋在建筑物碎片中昏迷，经过抢救脱离了前线。两个月以后，女孩身体无恙归队。她看起来和以前没什么区别。海风下橙色的发丝飞扬，迷彩服包裹着精瘦的肌肉，小麦色的皮肤上没留下明显的疤痕。唯一不同的是，在梅林贴过去的时候，她不再有夺路而逃的生理反应，偶尔也会伸出手，摸摸男人银色的短发。</p><p>他本以为，立香早已学会了如何与梅林相处。</p><p>如今面对罗马尼又向她抛出的熟悉的问题，女孩闷下一小杯酒，没有说话。</p><p>直到他们听见梅林走回屋里的脚步声。</p><p>“没关系，医生。这次我能做到。”</p><p> </p><p>无人出入的基地后门，一名士兵在灯光下站岗把守。那名士兵看见从树林的阴影里钻出两个人影，先是吓了一跳，辨认出是下午打过招呼的两位长官才收起枪杆。他朝他们战战兢兢地敬了个礼，目光朝天，似乎如此眼睛里的好奇心就不会掉出来。</p><p>军官的住所比士兵更远，一路上绿色的电机排成矩阵。</p><p>他们一前一后走在回宿舍的路上。</p><p>夜空看起来有些透明。离天亮大约还有几小时。</p><p>梅林看着女孩走在他前面。脚步歪歪扭扭，似乎是豪饮的后遗症终于找上了她。</p><p>立香的肩膀很单薄，摇摇晃晃。他在考虑要不要伸手去扶的同时，漫不经心地和记忆比对着。和五年前没什么变化。不如说，从他刚认识她时就没什么变化。小小一只。让他回想起第一次他们的军校实战演练。女孩脸上抹了泥巴、头上顶着枯枝，从树丛后面跳出来，将冲锋枪口对准他，而他因为惊叹于对方竟然能将身体蜷缩进那么细窄的空间，在想象中把她化作一只伺机而动的小鼯鼠，因此笑了出来，随即被喷了一脸油漆。</p><p>后来他们加入迦勒底。在卡拉哈里沙漠训练的某天夜里，两人挤在小小的战壕中，他还略显遗憾地和她打趣，说原本以为她这几年会出落成大胸美女，给他在某些长夜中带来一丝柔软的慰藉。立香不安地扭动了一下身体，说你不如活在梦里。梅林眨了眨眼睛，对着她的耳朵小声说，你不会想知道我的梦。</p><p>他因为某种反复的念头眯起眼睛，就听见女孩嘀咕道。</p><p>“其实也不是不可以。”</p><p>立香的脑门被夜风吹得发热，她困倦的意识里有个穿黑色围裙的梅林，脸上挂着营业式微笑，怎么赶也赶不走。她莫名气恼，不再理他，直到玻璃门上的风铃作响，推门而入两名散发着青春感的女孩。梅林笑靥如花地迎了上去，嘴里念叨着欢迎光临，欢迎光临，两位小姐……</p><p>“不可以什么？”</p><p>他把耳朵贴过去，好奇地问。</p><p>“不可以做服务生。”</p><p>立香也站住不动了，眼睛看着他，又嘀咕了一遍。</p><p>梅林才意识到她在说什么。两个人停在电机排风口的阴影下，梅林将手伸向她的脸，他听见自己心脏砰砰跳动的声音，直到手指落在她的眉心。他没想到她这么醉。他缓缓地揉开她拧着的眉头，悄声问道：“你多久没喝酒了，嗯？一下喝这么多。”</p><p>他又忍不住问：“为什么不可以做服务生？不做服务生，那我退休，你养我？”</p><p>立香眯起眼睛，好似在打量着他。过了一会儿，脸红了，别开眼睛。</p><p>“也不是不可以。”</p><p>梅林没说话。他将她从阴影里牵出来，往他的宿舍走。立香跟着他走了一阵，忽然疑惑，她的小屋好像不是这个方向。就听他说，吉尔伽尔美什明天回基地，他得检查她醒酒。</p><p>门在她的身后关上。</p><p>当灯被拧亮的时候，立香忽然脑袋清醒了许多。某种她熟悉的紧张感好像从遥远的过去手忙脚乱地赶了回来，往她的身体里蹿，她结结巴巴地问他，怎么检查。梅林弯下身子，将她圈在门与他双臂之间的空间里，说，张开嘴，朝我哈气。</p><p>她咬了咬下唇，盯着梅林深紫色的眼睛，终于乖乖张开嘴巴，哈了一口气。</p><p>……没有酒味了吧？</p><p>回答她的，是他亲吻上来的唇。</p><p> </p><p>他们亲吻过三次。</p><p>第一次的时候，两个人还在军校读书。假期禁闭的周末，几名大胆的同级生翻出墙外，跑进KTV互相灌酒，玩起了国王游戏。主持的梅芙坏笑着说，1号亲吻7号三分钟，三分钟整哦。然后他们发现1号是梅林，7号是藤丸。包厢里的孩子们开始起哄。</p><p>梅林那时正苦恼于无法与这只在丛林战袭击他的小鼯鼠拉近距离。每次他尝试走近搭话，女孩都会气呼呼地把手里的东西砸到他面门，在他反应过来之前一溜烟跑没影。可眼前，立香的脸颊慢腾腾地红了起来……天赐良机。他想。军人和小孩都是不食言的。他凑了过去，凑到可爱的立香面前，突然就贴上了她的嘴唇。</p><p>柔软的。带着苏打酒的蜜桃香精的味道。</p><p>只是唇贴着唇几秒，女孩便不受控地眯起眼睛，发出一声只有近在咫尺的他可以听得见的嘤咛。于是梅林伸出舌头，舔了舔她因为受惊还未防范的牙关，找到了她的舌头。一切都像本能一样。他听不太清周围嘈杂的叫嚷，一分一秒的时间融化在他和她的唇舌纠缠之间。意识到的时候，他正捧着立香的后脑勺，把她压在了人造皮革的沙发上，亲得连喘气都忘记了。</p><p>但他还是听见了倒计时结束的铃声，把他从一种朦胧的喜悦感中拉回现实。现实是当他舔着他们之间拉出的银丝分开时，女孩的眼睛里盛满了泪水，泪水里倒映着他和他头顶炫丽的廉价灯光。怒火让她整个人闪闪发亮。她打了他一巴掌，然后跑去了洗手间。</p><p>包厢陷入一阵短暂的沉默，梅芙别有深意地看了他一眼，随即追出门外。</p><p>但那时，他只觉得他没法用洗手间在某种意义上很不方便。</p><p>第二次，发生在他们成为精英突击队队员之后。</p><p>对于曾经的无礼，他向她道歉。她躲着他。躲不开就和他打架。看他不还手就不动了，松开拳头，最后说，没关系，那仅仅是游戏。她说请不要再接近她。梅林实践了半个月，发现他做不到。在又一次实战演练的时候，他贿赂了辅导员，将藤丸的抽签角色暗箱改为了观察员。而他是狙击手——从进入雨林战的时刻起，他就把女孩牢牢地抱在怀里，一边在她的脖子旁边呼吸，一边让她习惯于听着他的心跳讲出敌人的方位。</p><p>她最终在这场持续了十六个小时的模拟战里，接受了他的距离。当他们成为迦勒底队员的时候，她已经不再抗拒他的靠近。而当在她发现他不会再次越界以后，立香终于放下了警戒，开始学习与他正常相处。比如，吃饭的时候她会学习其他朋友的相处模式，为他让出旁边的座椅；再比如，实地演练结束以后，她会翻过肚皮，和他肩并肩躺在战壕里仰望银河——梅林会识星图，在他指出星座形状的时候，她认真地建议，你这招用来哄小女生，肯定很灵。</p><p>那时，梅林确实无时无刻不以上床为前提和舰队各种女孩子插科打诨。也许因此，每当他举起手不正经地发言急救训练要和立香一组练习人工呼吸的时候，队长伊什塔尔都会青筋暴起，招呼他过去，按压他胸部直到他差点把肺吐出来。</p><p>可他还是获得了一次和立香嘴对嘴的机会。在炮火席卷的城市里。</p><p>他站在高层的狙击点上，刚收到信号准备撤退，在十六倍镜里看到的最后的画面，却是向立香所在的街垒飞去的榴弹炮。叫出她名字的那一刻，通讯中断。梅林不太记得自己是如何从楼顶跑到地面，又穿过一条街的了。他只记得自己扒着废墟的石块，黑色的手套不知道什么时候磨破了，他知道立香还活着，他只需要尽快找到她——</p><p>她就躺在两块石壁塌成的三角形角落里，额角有着令人呼吸停滞的血痕。他小心翼翼地钻进去，后背虚顶着石板，用手指探她的鼻息。然后他俯下身，将她的下巴抬高，捏住她的鼻子，向她的嘴巴里吹气。按压。吹气……</p><p>直到他听到一声喘息，然后，他的嘴唇被舔了一口。</p><p>立香想睁开眼睛，他把手轻轻地捂在上面。另一只手举着信号器，直到头顶传来直升飞机轰隆隆的声音，从卷梯上跳出一个个救援人员。</p><p>目送她离开战场的时候，他想那也许不算是亲吻。但也许是。</p><p>第三次，是在迦勒底亚斯的分别晚宴上。那顿饭伊修塔尔在自家的宅院里招待了即将要各奔东西的队员们。彼此情同手足的战友和朋友，最后一次聚在一起，嬉闹着烧菜，差点烧了房子。伊什塔尔神秘兮兮地显摆着自家收藏的酿了百年的酒坛子，撬开以后轮流闻着香味，没喝几巡大家都醉醺醺地开始打手势说胡话。</p><p>当梅林看到立香从旁边的座位上起身，说要出去吹吹夜风醒酒的时候，他也借口离席了。没人在意他们。梅林找到她的时候，女孩的手指间夹着一根没有点燃的烟，靠着墙看着没什么风景的远处发呆。一滴眼泪顺着她的眼角滑落到下巴。</p><p>他们认识那么久，梅林见过她哭过的次数屈指可数。为了死去的战友、为了救不活的孩子，还有一次因为他……她现在也在哭。她侧过头看见是他，连拭去泪水的掩饰性动作都没有。</p><p>他在她身边的台阶上坐下。过了一会儿，立香把烟放回盒子里，坐到了他身边。</p><p>“没什么好看的对吧，”她说，“城市的夜晚看不见星星。”</p><p>“仔细看还是有的。”梅林抬起手臂，指着他用狙击手的目力望见的那颗天狼星。</p><p>立香朝他靠过来，顺着他的视线看去。然后倒在了他的肩膀上，咕哝道，看不见。</p><p>梅林忽然觉得自己酒醒了，同时又觉得自己醉过头了。他侧过脑袋，伸出手揉了揉她的头发，捏了捏她的脸，又用大拇指的指腹摩擦着她下巴上还未干透、有点湿凉的水痕。她实在是懒得把他的手打掉。又或者被酒精搅过的身体让她得以忍受这奇妙的亲昵。她不知道。</p><p>她看见梅林闭上眼睛，亲吻了她的额头。她忽然感觉自己像个脆弱的小孩。立香有点茫然、懵懂地注视着他结束这个安抚性的亲吻。直到他撤退的半路。她下定决心遽然跟了上去，堵住了他的唇。可令她没有料到的是，梅林的反应似乎一点也不惊讶，只是把她稳稳地接到了怀里，张开嘴，用舌头缠上了她的。她听到梅林的心跳很快，但那也许是他们两个人的心跳。</p><p> </p><p>然后是现在。</p><p>又是充满酒气的吻。</p><p>距离上一次已经过去五年了。立香迷迷糊糊地思考着，梅林毫不掩饰的侵略性让她有些招架不住。他捏着她的下颚让她不得不张开嘴，舔她的舌根。他真的很喜欢玩她的舌头，怎么躲都躲不掉。立香感觉一股热流从后脑勺蹿到了尾椎，不由自主地打了个哆嗦，腿软得像棉花，如果不是梅林用手托着她的屁股，她一定会坐到地上。</p><p>而她现在只能软趴趴地贴在梅林的怀里，让他由着性子亲。</p><p>当梅林把她的背心从裤子里扯了出去，一只手顺着她的股缝滑到她私密的部位时，她才剧烈颤抖起来，从细密的亲吻里逃离出来，嗫嚅着，不、不要……</p><p>“不要我吗？”梅林忽然感到一种奇妙的酸涩感从腹部升起缠上他的心脏，让他再也无法忍受女孩的拒绝。他眯起眼睛。捧着女孩的脸，抵着她的额头，让她看他。</p><p>“立香。”他说。</p><p>“你不要我吗？”他的手滑到女孩的腰间，又向上轻柔地抚摸着她的腹部。</p><p>最后牵起她的手，覆盖在他的脸上。他亲吻着她的手心。</p><p>看着她无法抑制住身体的颤抖。看着她最终像放弃什么一样地长长地吸了一口气，随即抬起头，抱住他的脖子，顺从又主动地舔了舔他的嘴唇。</p><p>梅林揉着她的屁股，张开嘴，让她的舌头像初出茅庐的勇者一样小心又大胆地探索着他的口腔，随即双臂用力，把女孩轻巧地抱了起来——立香的腿环住了他的腰，他拥着她，把她放在床上。他以从第一次亲她的时候就不断幻想的方式，粗暴地将她的背心掀到锁骨的位置，大手推挤、揉捏她已经开始挺立的乳房，力度大得让她叫出了声。</p><p>“梅林……”她好像呼唤又好像哀求地叫着他的名字。</p><p>“嗯。”他答应着，褪下她的裤子，一路亲吻她的大腿、膝盖、小腿，又啃了一下她的脚指头，在她条件反射一样踹到他之前抓住她的两只脚腕，伴随着她像是哭泣一样的可爱鼻音，将她的身体对折，随后用他鼓起的沉甸甸的裤裆蹭着她内裤。</p><p>“我好想操你。”他说。</p><p>“一直想，想到——”他开始咬她的耳朵，“要顶着你的宫口，射满你的生殖腔，直到你装不下了，全都流到屁股上了。从你十六岁的时候就想，把你操到怀孕。我想着我的精液从你的这里流出来的样子，想着你一边哭一边叫我名字的样子，射了很多次，你知道吗？”</p><p>立香摇着头。呜呜地哭了起来。</p><p>梅林满意地啾了一下她的嘴唇，她被他眼里的情欲烧得湿漉漉的。他的手指摸到她的内裤，已经湿透了。把布料重重地按进去，她朝他拱起身子，又要躲开，躲不开，无助地叫着梅林、梅林……他于是脱掉她的内裤，用汩汩分泌着透明液体的龟头磨蹭着她同样湿乎乎的穴口。</p><p>往里蹭了一点。退出去。又蹭进去一点。他的汗液顺着鼻梁落到她的肚皮上。女孩大张着腿，穴口在他亲吻的时候试探性地绽开一点，又在他离开的时候无意识地吮吸着。她感到痒痒的。他好想马上操进去。但他不能。她完全没有经历过这个。想到这点就让他呼吸急促，从很久以前就被抑制的占有欲像荆棘一样刺着他的精神，让他在一种细密的疼痛中感到无比快乐。</p><p>她是他的。</p><p>他又往里推进了一点。每次的触碰，都更深入一分。直到她本能地用屁股往下迎合着他。进入得越来越深。直到一个龟头都被她在轻颤中纳入了。她觉得那好大，可她不知道还有大部分等着贯穿她。</p><p>她的内部向外推挤着他，梅林十指相扣牵着她的手，摆腰的幅度越来越大，也越来越快，直到他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，松开她的手。立香像突然被抛弃的小孩一样惊慌了一秒，他俯身，亲着她的眼睛和眉骨，说，忍耐一下。</p><p>然后他攥着她的腰，将她的胯骨轻而坚定地向他压了过去——他缓慢地插进了最里面。</p><p>被贯穿的女孩无声地啜泣着。</p><p>“痛吗？”他问。</p><p>她金色的眼睛眨了眨，一滴眼泪滑到了枕头上，她咬着拳头摇了摇头。</p><p>她好可爱。梅林将她的腰向上抬了抬，又操了回去。</p><p>立香咬着她的拳头，这次没忍住，哼了一声。</p><p>这声音在梅林耳朵里听来就像是天籁一样，他终于再也无法忍耐，每次都抽到最外面，每次又狠狠地插进最里面。女孩如他所愿喘了起来，他啃咬着她的喉咙，继续操她。她的手放在他的肩上，似乎在向外推着他，但一点力气都使不上。他知道她想抓下去，可直到他这样肆意侵略、破坏着她，她都无法容许自己在他身上留下痕迹。</p><p>梅林莫名其妙地有点生气。他动作慢了下来，耐心地寻找着她的敏感点。找到以后，又换了个姿势，抬着她一条大腿，细致又动情地研磨着她。他感觉到她在一种难以忍受的浪潮中颤抖得愈发剧烈，就像在抵抗灵魂与身体的分离。她呼唤着他的名字，说不要了梅林、不要了，她要死了，叫声被吞咽唾沫的声音打断，因为他掰过她的脑袋，又开始吮吸她的舌头。她终于在企图推开他胳膊的时候，挠了他一下。</p><p>这种细微到不存在的痛感却令他开心极了。他决定放过她。梅林握紧了她的腰肢，持续地撞击着她的子宫口，直到她发出溺水一样的喘息声，迎接了高潮的洗刷——</p><p> </p><p>立香躺在床上，酒醒了。她赤裸着身体，看着身上的梅林不断啃咬着她的皮肤，时不时害羞地扭动了一下，又被他按住了。梅林上回射到她肚皮上了。现在他又硬了。</p><p>在他企图再次操进来之前，她不高兴地嘀咕道，你可真擅长。</p><p>“因为我想过，一定要把你操成这个样子。”</p><p>她迷惑不解。</p><p>“无法承受快乐，昏过去，醒来以后发现，我还在操你。”</p><p>她脸红了。梅林像咬红苹果一样咬她脸蛋，趁她上半身还在和他作对的时候，下身又操了进去。她抱住枕头，咒骂着他是混蛋的事实，屁股却乖乖地在他插进去的时候向他迎合。</p><p>“你再叫大声点，全军都知道我在操你了。”</p><p>她刚开始无意识地呜咽，听见这话，又狠狠地咬住枕头，把声音闷在棉花里。梅林停下来了。两只手也不在她屁股和腰上乱摸了，俯身和她抢枕头。可他还埋在她的身体里，一往前探，就拱到她的敏感点，一使劲夺枕头，就磨得立香呜呜地叫唤，眼泪被刺激得哗啦啦地往外淌。梅林吞了口唾沫，想欺负她想得心脏乱跳，在她耳边蛊惑着：“别咬枕头，叫出来，我想让他们都知道我在操你。”</p><p>立香的脏话也都堵在棉花里了。水灵灵的眼睛瞪着他，瞪得他春心荡漾。终于放弃和她抢枕头，梅林的手干脆摸着她的锁骨，乳房，滑到了她的小腹上，一边动情地操她，一边揉着她柔软的肚皮，里应外合一般。立香热得难受，推开他的手也推不动，嘴里迷迷糊糊继续叫着混蛋，眼泪口水蹭了一床单。可她完全搞不明白为什么她一骂梅林的名字，他的阴茎反而跳得更兴奋了。他还时不时将手指向下伸，轻轻蹭她的阴蒂，她痒得一边哭一边往后躲，结果后背贴到了梅林汗涔涔的腹肌上，被他一把捞住，顺势抬起她的屁股，从上往下操干她。</p><p>她的脸贴着床单，被来回拖曳蹭得红红的，喘息和呻吟声糅合在一起，不再有心思遮掩。</p><p> </p><p>梅林想起他们还在同一艘舰上的时候。</p><p>他不断地用琐碎的人和事切割他的注意力，逐渐让自己习惯她的存在对他的刺激。分神的危险对他们的职业来说是致命的。大部分时间里，他都控制得很好。</p><p>然而只要他放纵一丝想象，欲望就会像泄闸的洪水一般袭击他。</p><p>他会想白天的任务中，当他们在安全屋杀掉最后一个敌人以后，立香盯着他的眼睛，用沾着血和灰的嘴唇亲吻他。然后他在断壁残垣中脱掉她的裤子，和她抱在一起做爱，用彼此的身体释放飙升的肾上腺素。他会想，立香半夜一个人跑去公共浴室洗澡。夜里灯都没有开。然后他把她按在墙上，水声掩盖了他从背后操她的声音。洗完她跟他回到船舱，腿缠着他的腰，他们做到黎明从海平线上升起……</p><p>他轻轻地舔咬着她的已经敏感红肿的阴蒂，鼻子偶尔会顶到她的肉壁。时不时地，他将舌头探进小穴里，吸溜液体的声音会让立香害羞得颤抖，分泌出又一波花蜜。</p><p>“水流了这么多，就这么喜欢我吗。”</p><p>他问她。</p><p>出乎他意料的是，过了一会儿，他发现立香哭了。</p><p>他抬起头，看见她满是他咬痕的胸口毫无节奏地耸动着，就好像告诉自己不能哭，实在压不住，从胸腔漏出一声又一声带着鼻音的喘息。</p><p>梅林缓慢地眨了眨眼，停下了动作。他抱住她，亲着她的鬓角，温柔地哄她，不哭。不哭。他其实想说，你哭我更想操你。也确实是这样，她的眼泪让他硬得发痛，想把她揉烂撕碎吃进自己的身体里。但他知道现在的气氛不允许他那样做。</p><p>他莫名地想起第一次亲吻她。那时她也哭了，像现在一样，因为哭得停不下来哭得更厉害了。</p><p>他思索了片刻。然后轻轻地说，我也喜欢你，我好喜欢你。</p><p>一边说着一边将阴茎放回她的小穴里，开始摆腰。他忍不住了。她湿热的、还在不断推挤他的内壁包裹着他，就像包裹、揉捏着他的精神。他越操越用力，再也不管她还在哭的事实，舔开她的嘴唇，舔舐又吞咽她粘稠的唾液，胫骨一下又一下地撞在她的屁股蛋上，声音在寂静中响亮得仿佛全世界都屏住呼吸聆听。她的呜咽被他吃进肚子里，她像溺水之人攀住浮木一样手脚并作地抱住他，全盘接受着他的侵犯。又捧住他的脸，试探性地伸出舌头亲吻他。</p><p>梅林闭上眼睛，把她压进床垫里，专心地回应着她不熟练的吻，直到她不再抽噎。他还埋在她的身体里，小幅度地磨着她，感受着她兴奋时抓他头发的力度。</p><p> </p><p>梅林的宿舍面向树林里一座小型的湖泊。他倚在阳台上，给自己点燃了一支烟，注视着湖水在地平线泛起银灰色的光泽。逐渐地，那道光泽向内扩散，像秘密地割开了朝阳的喉咙一般，染上温暖的粉色、橘色，最后是赤金色。树林的顶端摇摆着，传来野鸭的鸣叫。他吸了一口烟，直到那小小的光环燃烧到手指。</p><p>天空还昏沉着，湖水的光晕却早先到岸，勾勒出水泥路的纹理。梅林躺在自己的胳膊上，侧着头。身后的门传来吱呀的响声。</p><p>立香刚洗完澡。穿着黑色的背心，肩上披着他的浴巾。热腾腾的。</p><p>他将她揽到怀里，伸出舌头舔掉从她下巴落到胸口的水珠。</p><p>好香。好甜。</p><p>“说什么梦话呢，”她低声说，伸出手，五指从他的长发间滑落，犹豫了一下，最后摸了摸男人的后背，“我要回去了。过会儿见。”</p><p>“立香。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“好像退休生活也挺惬意的。”</p><p>他用口型说了些什么。</p><p>她笑了：“好呀。”</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>